


Calling in Favors

by ami_ven



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby calls a friend for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling in Favors

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #403 "another agency"

“Great work, Abs,” said McGee. “But I thought you said you didn’t have access to some of the databases you’d need.”

“Oh, I don’t,” Abby said, easily. “That’s why I used my phone-a-friend.”

“ _Hi, Agent McGee_ ,” said a woman’s voice from the speakerphone. “ _Are you as cute as you sound?_ ”

“I— What?”

Abby laughed. “Yes, he is, Garcia. But he’s very busy right now, so you’ll have to flirt later.”

“ _Fine. Next time I get to call you up for a favor, okay?_ ”

“Sure,” said Abby. “Thanks again, Garcia. Bye!”

“Do I want to know?” McGee asked, confused.

“Probably not.”

THE END


End file.
